Les Tessitures
by Ielenna
Summary: Ils n'ont pas tous le même âge, ils ne partagent pas les mêmes origines, ils sont joyeux ou grognons, sorciers jusqu'au bout des ongles ou Nés-Moldus, riches ou pauvres, sauvages ou tempérés, pourtant, ils ont quelque chose en commun. Ils sont des Papillombres. / Recueil d'OS parallèle à Ludo Mentis Aciem
1. Le voyage d'Eibhlin

Les Tessitures est un recueil d'OS centré sur les sept premiers Papillombre : Kate, Tetsuya, Eibhlin, Leeroy, Nestor, Teffie et Rose. Ils vous permettront de mieux connaître ces personnages.

Il est vivement recommandé d'avoir lu _**Ludo Mentis Aciem**_ avant de lire ces textes. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **TEXTE 1**

 **Le voyage d'Eibhlin**

* * *

La grandeur du monde est proportionnelle à celle de l'homme qui le contemple. Pour l'explorateur, il sera composé de souvenirs, d'aventures : il sera terre de défis à renouveler. Pour celui qui ne sort pas de chez lui, il lui paraîtra immense, infini : il sera terre de dangers et d'inconnues à craindre. Mais aux yeux d'un enfant, les territoires à vingt kilomètres à la ronde constituent à eux seuls un monde incommensurable. Les maisons deviennent les sièges de châtelleries, les jardins se transforment en plaines, les plus petits rus représentent les grands fleuves.  
Pour Eibhlin, le monde se délimitait à cette grande ferme qu'elle avait toujours connue. À ce verger, son jardin d'Eden. L'enclos à porcs était le royaume de la boue, les écuries, une porte vers la liberté, les poulaillers, un empire peuplé de dames trop bruyantes. Et l'Irlande, une manière de vivre, comme si rien d'autre ne pouvait exister au-delà des mers, des frontières de son île tant aimée.  
Sa mère lui prédisait parfois son départ pour de nouvelles terres, sur lesquelles elle suivrait ses traces. Celles d'une sorcière en Ecosse. Car sur ce territoire bien étranger se situait l'école à laquelle elle était prédestinée.

« Une école pour les gens comme toi et moi » lui répétait-elle.

Car la magie avait toujours fait partie intégrante du quotidien d'Eibhlin, aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvienne. Quand elle demandait à son père pourquoi il ne possédait pas sa propre baguette, si pratique dans les mains de sa mère, il s'exclamait en riant :

« Il n'y a que les femmes qui ont besoin d'un bout de bois magique pour survivre ! »

Aussi, Eibhlin avait toujours songé que la magie restait réservée à celles de son genre. Que seules les femmes pouvaient se targuer d'être sorcières. Un avantage dont elle ne pouvait se vanter auprès de personne, si ce n'était de son petit frère, Laegaire, trop jeune pour y comprendre quoi que ce soit. Car c'était un secret que personne ne devait jalouser. Non, personne ne devait savoir...  
Un secret qui n'avait que peu d'échos auprès des poules, des porcs et des chevaux. Eibhlin avait toujours eu envie de le crier au monde entier, malgré l'aspect confidentiel de sa nature.  
Les beaux après-midi d'été, Eibhlin montait sur son poney, Patsy, et chevauchait à travers les plaines, en s'imaginant qu'un jour, elle les survolerait sur un balai volant. Jusqu'au jour où elle désobéit à ses parents et franchit la frontière qu'ils lui avaient toujours imposé. Un tout autre horizon s'offrit à elle. Et une ferme, semblable à celle qu'elle habitait, lui apparut, au milieu d'un pré cerné par des troupeaux de moutons dispersés. Curieuse, Eibhlin caracola à travers les bêtes, qui s'enfuirent par grappes en bêlant. Cela amusa la petite fille, qui, du haut de ses sept ans, trouvait cela gratifiant de faire peur aux ovidés, comme si elle était leur maîtresse. Mais son jeu prit bien vite fin lorsqu'une pierre lui frappa l'épaule.

— Aïe !

Sous un arbre du champ, un jeune garçon lui lançait un regard hostile, sa fronde toujours en main. Furibonde, Eibhlin renfrogna son expression, descendit de son poney et se dirigea vers son assaillant en tirant les rênes de son petit destrier. En la voyant avancer, le garçon ne sut comment réagir, jusqu'à ce que la gifle que lui donna Eibhlin ne le force à parler :

— Hey ! Mais t'es folle ou quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il en gaélique.  
— C'est toi qui as commencé ! rétorqua Eibhlin en criant dans la même langue.  
— Tu faisais peur aux moutons !  
— C'était pas la peine de me jeter des cailloux dessus !

Humilié et la joue encore douloureuse, le garçon aux cheveux blonds, qui devait avoir un âge proche du sien, se retint de pleurer alors que des larmes saillirent à ses yeux, tout en se massant le visage.

— Sois pas une mauviette ! l'enjoignit-elle d'une voix autoritaire. Les garçons, ça ne pleure pas !  
— Mais j'ai mal ! se plaignit-il.  
— Moi aussi j'ai mal, mais je ne pleure pas ! Parce que je ne suis pas une mauviette ! Je ne pleure jamais !

Elle retroussa sa manche et lui désigna l'endroit où il l'avait touché, où commençait à émerger un hématome.

— An rud nach maraíonn thú, neartaíonn sé thú !*

Ne devant pas perdre la face devant cette fillette bien brave, le garçon se raidit et ravala ses larmes.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu viens juste embêter nos moutons ?  
— J'habite à la ferme, là-bas. Je me baladais, c'est tout !  
— La ferme à côté ?  
— Parce que tu vois d'autres fermes aux alentours ? répondit-elle, ironique, en secouant ses tresses rousses.  
— Je ne t'ai jamais vue avant.  
— Et moi non plus.

Apprenant qu'ils avaient habité à plusieurs centaines de mètres l'un de l'autre depuis leur plus jeune âge, les deux enfants discutèrent longtemps. C'est ainsi qu'Eibhlin fit la rencontre de Sean.  
Plusieurs après-midis de suite, Eibhlin revint dans le pré aux moutons, où Sean guettait. Les heures de jeu défilaient sans qu'ils ne se rendent compte. Casse-cou, la jeune fille lui apprit à grimper aux arbres, tandis qu'il lui transmit le secret pour savoir siffler. Ils courraient après les lapins qui gambadaient dans la garenne. Quelques fois, ils s'entraînaient à tirer à la fronde sur de vieilles conserves que Sean ramenaient en cachette. Mais leur jeu préféré par-dessus tout, c'était de se projeter dans des histoires fantastiques. Et à cette époque, Sean ne pouvait concevoir que ce rôle de sorcière qu'Eibhlin ne cessait de revêtir était en fait pour elle une réalité. Ils étaient le guerrier et la sorcière des plaines d'Irlande, à la recherche du grand trésor caché par un tyran avare, suivant des cartes gribouillées sur des feuilles de brouillon.  
Quand arriva le mois de septembre, Eibhlin fut désemparée de ne plus retrouver Sean aux heures habituelles. Car comme tous les enfants de son âge, le jeune garçon avait repris le chemin de l'école, un chemin dont Eibhlin ignorait tout encore. Alors elle attendait. Sans relâche. Jusqu'au crépuscule, jusqu'à ce que Sean revienne. Mais alors que la nuit tombait de plus en plus tôt, le temps qu'ils passaient en commun diminuait, jour après jour.  
Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que la mère d'Eibhlin ne remarque cette morosité chez sa fille, qui délaissa peu à peu les attentes dehors pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec ses livres de Quidditch. Ses parents lui offrirent donc un fiddle, un violon irlandais, pour combler ces heures trop vide. Au début réticente, Eibhlin approcha peu à peu l'instrument et tout l'hiver durant, on pouvait entendre dans la ferme les notes encore grinçantes du fiddle résonner.  
Quand revint le printemps et les jours plus longs, c'est son violon en main et la fierté au visage qu'Eibhlin retrouva Sean. Elle lui fit découvrir ses progrès, si bien que le garçon en devint jaloux. Il réclama alors tout autant à ses parents qui lui se résolurent à lui offrir une petite guitare pour son neuvième anniversaire. Les jeux des deux enfants délaissèrent ainsi peu à peu leurs jeux pour leurs duos. Les moutons, qui appréciaient peu les fausses notes et leurs cris de joie, en vinrent certainement à regretter le temps de l'innocence, lorsqu'ils combattaient des ennemis imaginaires avec des morceaux de bois.  
Les années passèrent. Et la complicité qui liait les deux enfants ne cessa de s'accroître. Une relation qui laissait aussi parfois la place à quelques mésententes.

— Tu as fait une fausse note ! reprocha à un moment Sean à son acolyte. Ça m'a déconcentré !  
— N'importe quoi, c'est toi qui es nul ! rétorqua Eibhlin.

Pour appuyer ses propos, elle le poussa au niveau de l'épaule. Vexé, Sean en fit de même, mais la repoussa si fort qu'elle en tomba les fesses par terre. Le visage du garçon blêmit, car il ne s'attendait pas à la faire chuter. Il s'apprêta à s'excuser quand Eibhlin lâcha un rire qui annonçait une charge de revanche :

— Alors là, tu vas le regretter !

Elle laissa son fiddle à terre, se releva et bondit sur Sean pour le faire tomber dans l'herbe à son tour. Ils se battirent durant quelques secondes avant de se calmer, tous les deux le sourire aux lèvres. Puis, allongés dans le pré, ils observèrent les épais nuages gris qui recouvraient le ciel d'Irlande.

— Eh, Eibhlin, tu sais faire ça ?

Sean piqua une herbe épaisse, la plaça entre ses deux pouces et souffla dessus. Un son continu, comme le sifflement gras d'un canard, résonna dans les champs.

— Trop facile !

Eibhlin l'imita, mais il n'en résulta qu'un bruit raté qui les surprit tous les deux. Ils échangèrent un regard avant de rire aux éclats. Il y eut un silence avant que Sean ne lui pose une question plus sérieuse :

— Pourquoi tu ne vas pas à l'école, toi ?  
— Parce que je vais aller à l'école à onze ans. Ce sont mes parents qui m'ont dit ça. Je vais recevoir une lettre, un jour.  
— Ça doit être tellement bien de ne pas aller à l'école, tu as de la chance !  
— Non, on s'ennuie.

Elle murmura ses mots suivants :

— Quand on ne va pas à l'école, on n'a pas d'amis.  
— Mais moi, je suis là, moi.

Ces mots firent glousser Eibhlin, ce qui vexa Sean :

— Pourquoi ça te fait rire ?

L'expression grondeuse de Sean n'avait jamais cessé d'amuser Eibhlin, car elle ne lui avait jamais parue naturelle.

— Toi, t'es pas un ami comme les autres. Même si je n'ai jamais eu personne d'autre à part toi.

La phrase troubla Sean, qui se départit de sa mine renfrognée, tournant le visage vers le ciel pour dissimuler son trouble. Alors, il rapprocha doucement ses doigts des siens. Le contact fit réagir Eibhlin :

— Hé ! Pourquoi tu me touches la main ?

Gêné, Sean se rétracta.

— Pour rien. J'ai pas fait exprès...

Le jour où le hibou rapporta à Eibhlin sa première lettre de Poudlard, c'est un mélange de joie et de peine qui transit son cœur. Elle qui avait tant rêvé de l'école, de la magie, elle allait enfin rencontrer des gens comme elle. Mais quitter l'Irlande, quitter la ferme. Quitter Sean. Le contrecoup était bien plus difficile à accepter.  
Elle attendit la veille de son départ pour Londres pour retrouver Sean et lui avouer la vérité :

— Je pars.  
— Tu pars ? s'étonna-t-il. Tu déménages ?  
— Non, je vais à l'école. Loin d'ici.  
— Loin ? Pourquoi ? Tu n'as qu'à venir dans mon école à moi ! On irait tous les deux, le matin !  
— Je... ne peux pas, Sean.  
— Pourquoi ?

Le jeune garçon ne comprenait pas. Eibhlin s'en mordait les lèvres. Car elle s'apprêtait à lui révéler l'interdit...

— Sean ? Tu sais garder un secret ? marmonna-t-elle en triturant l'une de ses tresses.  
— Oui, pourquoi ?  
— Je suis une sorcière.

À ces mots, Sean commença à rire, réaction qu'Eibhlin attendait.

— C'était dans nos jeux, ça ! fit-il remarquer.  
— Mais c'est la vérité...

L'expression de Sean se rembrunit en voyant qu'elle parlait de manière très sérieuse.

— On n'a plus sept ans, Eibhlin, lança-t-il en plantant ses yeux verts dans les siens, plus translucides et reflétant la couleur noisette de ses iris. On est grands, maintenant ! J'ai douze ans, t'en as onze ! Ce sont des histoires pour enfants, quand t'étais une sorcière, et moi un chevalier. Des histoires !

Offusquée, Eibhlin s'exclama alors :

— Tu vas voir !

Elle leva alors ses deux bras à l'horizontal et une puissante bourrasque se leva dans le pré. Croyant à une coïncidence, Sean se contenta d'observer le phénomène. Puis, toutes les herbes se redressèrent et se mirent à siffler, une à une. Si bien que le champ entier siffla sous le ciel de plus en plus sombre. Le bruit devint si assourdissant que Sean, le cœur battant de plus en plus fort, se plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles. Mais Eibhlin ne renonça pas. Elle voulait lui prouver coûte que coûte qu'elle ne lui mentait pas. Quitte à déchaîner la magie qu'elle avait promis de cacher.

— Arrête ! Eibhlin, arrête !

Le cri de Sean se fit à peine entendre. C'est en devinant les mots qui se dessinaient sur ses lèvres qu'Eibhlin baissa les bras. La rafale s'évanouit dans la nature et une faille dans les nuages rapporta une éclaircie. Sean tremblait de tous ses membres, ses mains contre ses tempes.

— Sean... ?

Troublée, Eibhlin s'approcha de lui et tenta une approche. Mais Sean repoussa sa main avec véhémence.

— Ne me touche pas !

Levant son visage vers elle, toujours voûté, Eibhlin reconnut dans ses yeux un sentiment d'effroi. Il avait désormais peur d'elle...

— Sean, j-je...  
— Ne me touche pas, je t'ai dit ! la chassa-t-il, la voix secouée de tremolos.

Eibhlin respecta ses paroles et s'immobilisa devant lui, alors qu'il continuait à frissonner, peinant à apaiser la panique qui s'était immiscée en lui. Il évitait de croiser son regard. La blessure que cela infligea à Eibhlin fut telle qu'elle préféra s'enfuir en courant plutôt que de la subir plus longtemps. Et sur le chemin du retour, elle sema des larmes qui précédèrent la pluie du crépuscule.

En remontant dans sa chambre, Eibhlin tenta d'oublier l'incident en se concentrant sur son départ imminent. D'ici le lendemain, elle prendrait la route de Poudlard. Et Sean ne deviendrait qu'un souvenir.  
Elle sortit de sa valise son fiddle qu'elle avait projeté d'emmener à Poudlard et le rangea dans le placard de sa chambre. L'instrument resterait attaché à l'Irlande, à ce lieu. A ces moments passés. Comme le seul secret qu'elle et Sean avaient pu chérir ensemble.  
Eibhlin ignora que le lendemain, Sean l'attendit des heures sous l'arbre du pré qu'il avait grimpé tant de fois quand ils étaient plus jeunes, un bouquet de fleurs sauvages à la main. Il voulait se faire pardonner de sa réaction, de la terreur qui s'était emparée de lui quand elle lui avait dévoilé son secret le plus profond. Elle le lui avait toujours répété : il n'était qu'une mauviette. Cependant, il aurait désiré lui prouver que l'heure de son courage était encore aux devants. Qu'il désirait lui montrer qu'il était capable de surmonter cela. Mais Eibhlin ne revint jamais. Et Sean abandonna le bouquet au pied de l'arbre.

En franchissant la colline le jour où Eibhlin désobéit à ses parents, du haut de ses sept ans et sur le dos de Patsy, elle ne s'attendait pas à partir dans un aussi vaste voyage. Elle avait découvert comment voir la vie autrement. Elle avait appris à posséder de nouveaux yeux sur le monde. Sur les Moldus. Sur un garçon.  
Car le monde de souvenirs qu'elle avait partagé avec Sean était plus vaste que l'Irlande ne l'aurait jamais été.

* Ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort.


	2. Libre de ne pas être ce que je suis

Un petit OS sur Nestor qui répondait aux critères suivants :

Le thème est au bord de l'eau.

• Dans votre texte le nombre 42 a une signification particulière.  
• Vous devez faire apparaître les 5 sens.  
• Vous devez faire apparaître les 4 éléments  
• Votre texte devra faire entre 1500 mots et 2300 mots.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **TEXTE 2**

 **Libre de ne pas être ce que je suis**

* * *

 _Cela fait si longtemps_ que je n'ai pas vu ce qui m'attache vraiment à la vie. Tous ces petits détails que l'on oublie, à force de les voir quotidiennement. Mais quand ils disparaissent, c'est une part de soi qui meurt.

 _Cela fait si longtemps_ que je n'ai pas vu le soleil. Les ténèbres sont glauques. Immobiles, comme gravées dans les murs, dans les meubles. Je ne le reconnais, les soirs, qu'à la flamme qui frémit sur la table de chevet. Comme la seule chose qui puisse bouger dans cette pièce paralysée. Et qui puisse m'apporter de la lumière, de la chaleur.

 _Cela fait si longtemps_ que je n'ai pas vu les nuages, un bout de ciel, qu'il soit bleu, qu'il soit gris. Quand je regarde en haut, il n'y a que ce plafond, ces poutres. Je reconnais les mêmes dessins qui se forment dans les sillons colorés du bois. De là où je suis, j'ai compté quarante-deux clous.

 _Cela fait si longtemps_ que je n'ai pas vu les couleurs des arbres. Leurs feuilles sont d'un vert que j'ai oublié. Tout est brun, gris et noir, autour de moi. Plus rien n'a de teinte. Ma propre peau se rapproche plus du blanc que du beige. La seule nuance que je discerne, ce sont les veines bleutées qui ressortent au niveau de mon avant-bras meurtri par les saignées, là où il n'est pas parsemé d'hématomes, qui apparaissent et disparaissent par cycle, partout sur mon corps.

 _Cela fait si longtemps_ que je n'ai pas touché de l'herbe humide, de la boue. Sous les paumes, il y a toujours ce matelas trop moelleux dans lequel je m'enfonce. Il doit aujourd'hui avoir gardé mon empreinte à force d'y être resté. Et ces draps, qui m'étouffent, transpirant de mes propres sueurs.

 _Cela fait si longtemps_ que je n'ai pas senti l'odeur de la nature et le vent contre mon visage. J'étouffe dans la chaleur fiévreuse dans laquelle je suis enfermé depuis des mois. Il n'y a pas d'air pour que je puisse respirer. Et les senteurs que je dégage me répugnent. L'encens cherche à me tuer plus qu'à me guérir, mais c'est ce que préconisent les guérisseurs.

 _Cela fait si longtemps_ que je n'ai pas bu de l'eau fraîche, celle qui sort directement de la source, que l'on prend à pleines mains. Dans ma bouche, je sens encore le goût des décoctions que me sert maman. C'est chaud, putride. Avec des grumeaux. Je ne préfère pas savoir ce qu'il y a dedans.

 _Cela fait si longtemps_ que je n'ai pas entendu le vent siffler dans mes oreilles et les oiseaux chanter. Rien ne vole dans cette chambre. La gravité y est si forte. Tout n'est que silence. Il n'y a que les frémissements de mes mouvements sous les draps et mes toussotements épars.

 _Cela fait si longtemps_ que je n'ai pas éprouvé l'étau du cuir de mes chaussures sur mes pieds. Ils sont nus et moites toute la journée. Je suis certain que je ne pourrai pas remettre celles que maman m'avait achetées l'année dernière. Depuis le temps, je ne dois plus faire la même pointure. Quel gâchis. Une paire de chaussures que je ne pourrai pas user, que je ne pourrai pas salir dans la boue, faisant bisquer maman, comme lorsqu'elle devait toujours me les nettoyer d'un coup de baguette magique. Comme si un geste du poignet lui coûtait tant. Si elle savait ce que c'est de rester immobile.

Oui. Mon seul rêve, aujourd'hui, ça serait de me balader au bord de l'eau. Près de la rivière de Hilcot Brook. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à maman. Encore moins à papa. Il est déjà assez furieux comme ça. Et je sais que je dois rester dans cette chambre. « Pour mon propre bien ». Même si je sais que c'est pour rester à l'abri des autres. Pour ne pas faire honte à ma famille. Pour ne pas contaminer d'autres sorciers avec mon impureté de sang, comme l'a lâché une fois papa.

Quand j'étais tout petit, je détestais aller me promener. Je préférais nettement rester jouer dans ma chambre. Aujourd'hui, je regrette tellement de ne pas pouvoir poser le pied dehors. Cette pièce est devenue ma prison. Je ne peux même pas regarder dehors. Maman a ensorcelé les rideaux pour qu'ils restent fermés. Elle craint que la lumière ne me fatigue plus encore. Mais je sais que c'est juste parce qu'elle refuse de voir à la lumière du jour que je suis encore plus blanc qu'elle. Elle a même fait retirer les miroirs, tout ce qui pourrait avoir un reflet. Je dois être tellement décharné. Je dois ressembler à un squelette. Maman doit penser que ma propre image me ferait faire des cauchemars.

Calypso, elle, elle n'a pas peur de moi. Si papa savait qu'elle venait dans ma chambre, il la punirait, j'en suis sûr. Mais je chéris tellement ces moments avec elle. Styx et Chryséis ne viennent pas, elles. Mais elles sont trop jeunes. Et trop bruyantes. Papa les a mises en garde. Elles deviendraient comme moi si elles m'approchaient. Elles doivent tellement avoir changé depuis la dernière fois que je les ai vues. À leur âge, on grandit très vite, très rapidement.

Calypso, elle, elle se fiche de ce que dit papa. J'espère qu'il a tort, comme elle le dit. Je n'ai pas envie de lui donner ce que je porte. Je ne l'ai jamais connu désobéissante, mais cette nouvelle facette me plaît. Me sauve.

Calypso, elle, elle prend le temps de parler avec moi, de m'examiner. Ce n'est pas comme maman, qui fuit à moitié. Ce n'est pas comme papa qui tente d'oublier que j'existe. Personne n'a sûrement pris soin de moi comme ça. Pas seulement parce qu'elle tente de comprendre ma maladie, mais surtout comment je la vis. Comment elle me tue.

Les gens pensent que les plus grands supplices se déroulent dans des caves sinistres, sur des tables de torture. Mais ils ignorent que le même calvaire peut se vivre dans un lit, dans une chambre d'enfant.

Au fond, je me fiche de l'issue. Que je vive, que je meure. Je veux partir de cette pièce. Je ne veux pas rester ici des mois encore. Des années. J'ai envie de me lever, de sentir mes jambes me soulever. Peut-être même courir. Sur les rives de Hilcot Brook, sur un chemin d'ailleurs, peu importe.

Parfois, je rêve qu'un miracle me permettra d'aller à Poudlard dans deux ans, comme Calypso qui va bientôt monter dans le Poudlard Express. Et que le Choixpeau m'enverra à Serpentard. Cela fera enfin peut-être sourire papa. Cela éveillera peut-être un peu de fierté en lui. Oui. Fier d'avoir un fils digne de l'héritage de son nom, de la lignée des Curtiss. De son sang qui l'a trahi.

Un jour, j'aurai peut-être des amis. Des camarades de dortoir qui seront avec moi sept années durant. Des gens à qui parler. Des gens à qui me confier. Des gens, comme Calypso, qui comprendront. Qui m'écouteront. Qui ne verront pas ma maladie. Elle est le masque que je n'ai jamais voulu porter. Je sais que personne ne pourra jamais me le retirer. Mais j'espère qu'un jour, quelqu'un pourra apprécier la personne qui se trouve derrière. L'aimer, peut-être.

D'ici là, je ne peux que pleurer l'absence prochaine de Calypso. Me plaindre en silence à ces quarante-deux clous qui me dévisagent de jour comme de nuit. Fermer les yeux. Rêver. Pour m'échapper, je n'ai rien de plus que mon imagination. Car mon corps m'a lâché depuis longtemps. Le corps d'un soi-disant sang-pur. Quelle ironie. Aucun sang sorcier ne pourrait être plus infecté que le mien... C'est pour cela que les guérisseurs n'arrivent même pas à lui donner de nom. Ça n'arrive à personne. Personne à part moi. Il y avait de quoi penser que j'étais cracmol. Ça aurait donné une raison de plus à papa pour m'oublier.

Mais la plus grande magie qui coule en moi, ce sont ces images. Ces sensations. Celles de cette balade fictive à Hilcot Brook. Un délire qui semble si réel que j'en accuse ma fièvre et mes vertiges. Oui. Mon paradis, c'est cette promenade au bord de l'eau. Loin des pensées noires que je broie à longueur de journée.

Je l'attends. Je l'attends, cette libération.

Je veux être libre de cette chambre.

Je veux être libre de réaliser mes rêves.

Je veux être libre d'entrer à Poudlard un jour.

Je veux être libre de ne pas être ce que je suis.


	3. Le chiffre sept

**Texte 3 - Le chiffre 7**

* * *

L'enfant vous dira que sept est le nombre de jours dans la semaine ou des nains de Blanche-Neige.

Le physicien vous dira que sept est le nombre de couleurs qui composent l'arc-en-ciel.

Le chimiste vous dira que sept représente le pH neutre, l'équilibre des solutions.

Le médecin vous dira que sept est le nombre moyen d'éléments que le cerveau humain parvient à mémoriser sur une courte durée.

L'archéologue vous parlera des sept merveilles du monde quand le religieux vous avertira des sept péchés capitaux, vous contera les sept plaies d'Égypte ou vous présentera les sept sacrements.

Le géographe vous montrera les sept continents quand le mathématicien vous dira qu'il s'agit de la somme du doublet le plus probable dans un lancer de dés.

L'artiste ne négligera jamais les sept arts, surtout pas s'il est musicien et qu'il maitrise les sept notes qui composent une gamme.

Les littéraires citeront les sept auteurs de la Pléiade, les mythologistes suivront avec les sept Hespérides ou avec les sept têtes de la si terrifiante hydre de Lerne.

Les parfumeurs différencient les sept grandes familles d'odeurs, tandis que l'anatomiste distingue les sept orifices du visage humain.

Quant aux hédonistes, ne leur en parlez pas, ils sont déjà au septième ciel...

Chez les sorciers, le chiffre sept possède encore plus de sens. Il s'agit du chiffre qui possède la plus grande puissance magique d'après l'une des plus grandes auteurs jamais éditée chez WhizzHard Books.

Pour les élèves, ils penseront forcément aux sept années de scolarité qui les attendent à Poudlard.

Pour les fondus d'astronomie, il s'agit du nombre d'étoiles que compte la petite ourse, qui comporte l'étoile du Nord. Ou encore des périodes lunaires, qui durent chacune sept jours, et les sept astres visibles à l'oeil nu.

Pour ceux qui seraient davantage passionnés par le Quidditch, ils y trouveront le nombre de postes par équipe.

Pour les combattants de la deuxième guerre, ils se souviendront des sept Horcruxes de Voldemort.

Mais en 2000, le chiffre a pris un tout autre sens pour les jeunes sorciers de l'école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne.

Car on pouvait voir depuis défiler sept élèves en violet. Ils venaient de sept horizons différents, s'exprimaient de sept manières pour traduire leurs sept esprits.

Kate était la plus âgée de tous. Rien ne la rendait particulière à première vue, avec ses cheveux bruns en pagaille et son visage encore enfantin. Soucieuse et maladroite, c'est le Choixpeau qui, la première fois, la propulsa aux devants d'une scène qu'elle n'avait jamais soupçonné.

Suivait Eibhlin, la flamme réincarnée sous les traits d'une jeune Irlandaise fraîchement sortie de sa campagne. On ne l'entendait que lorsque s'élevait sa voix accentuée, quand il s'agissait de rétorquer un ordre ou s'opposer à une décision.

A côté, Tetsuya faisait office de tempérance, avec son sourire et ses mots agréables. Mais pour beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard, il n'était au départ rien d'autre qu'un Chinois comme les autres. Ça n'a jamais été le fort des Occidentaux de distinguer les Asiatiques, mais Tetsuya revendiquait toujours ses origines japonaises dans le dos de ses camarades.

Les quatre qui les avaient rejoints par la suite possédait chacun leurs propres traits de caractère. Nestor était le grincheux, Leeroy le sensible, Teffie l'obstinée et Rose l'ingénieuse. Chacun avait son rôle.

Car séparément, tous les Papillombres étaient des sorciers comme des milliers d'autres. Anodins. Mais c'était la bannière violette qui rendait leur union magique.

Désormais, à Poudlard, les sept symbolisent les élèves précurseurs d'une nouvelle génération. Et comme le disait si bien Tetsuya : « au Japon, le trois et le quatre sont des chiffres porteurs de chance. Alors je vous laisse imaginer ; le sept, c'est le chiffre de la méga-chance ! »


	4. Addiction

**TEXTE 4**

 **Addiction**

* * *

 _Très chère Inoko,_

 _Notre aménagement en Grande-Bretagne s'est déroulé sans encombre. Ici, le temps est indéfiniment gris et austère. Je ne sais pas comment les Anglais font pour le supporter, avec toute cette pluie, de surcroît. J'espère pour ma part que je m'y accommoderai dans les plus brefs délais._

 _Masaru-san a commencé le travail sitôt que nous soyons arrivés. Il attend que tous les bagages et meubles soient livrés par tapis géants pour que je le rejoigne à l'ambassade. Lui aussi est surpris par les coutumes des sorciers locaux et leurs manières rustres de se saluer. C'est vrai que c'est un réel dépaysement, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement d'un voyage. Je crois que le Japon va rapidement nous manquer._

 _Il n'y a que Tetsuya-kun qui semble ne pas être dérouté. Je m'inquiète d'ailleurs à son propos. Nous n'aurions pas dû le laisser fréquenter les moldus et leurs habitudes malsaines. Et Honoka-san n'aurait jamais dû l'y encourager. Maintenant, les conséquences sont irrattrapables et je pense que si elle verrait son état actuel, elle regretterait de l'avoir poussé dans cette voie._

 _À ce stade, Inoka-chan, ce n'est plus une curiosité pour lui. C'est une addiction. Il s'enferme dans sa chambre, dans le noir. À tel point qu'il a perdu des couleurs, ce me semble. Il nous parle dans un langage étrange lorsqu'il accepte de venir manger avec nous. Soucieuse, j'ai effectué des recherches pour tenter de savoir quels effets cela pourrait avoir sur sa santé. Les résultats ne sont guère rassurants. Les moldus eux-mêmes les accusent d'être à l'origine de violences, de changements importants du comportement. J'espère en tout cas que cela n'affectera pas sa magie. Je ne veux pas le laisser plus longtemps côtoyer ces cochonneries moldues…_

 _Rien que d'en parler me fait frissonner. Aussi, j'espère que sa rentrée à Poudlard arrangera cela. En attendant, je vais tenter de me faire à la vie britannique, mais tes manjû seront toujours appréciés. Ils n'en vendent pas à Londres et encore moins des magiques. Quel est l'intérêt des manjû qui ne gigotent pas ? Cependant, ici, ils s'échangent des grenouilles en chocolat qui ont les mêmes effets, apparemment. Je ne suis pas assez habituée au chocolat pour en manger… Et quelle idée de manger des grenouilles ?! Ils sont vraiment étranges, ces Anglais._

 _Je t'embrasse fort, ma chère sœur,_

 _A très bientôt, je l'espère._

 _Mitsumi Matsuda_

 _PS : n'oublie pas les mânju !_

* * *

Mitsumi soupira en repliant son parchemin, qu'elle glissa dans l'enveloppe. À l'aide d'un sortilège, elle fit couler de la cire chaude du bout de sa baguette magique et la cacheta. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un cri de dépit provenant d'une des chambres de l'appartement. Elle y reconnut sans aucun mal celui de son fils.

Sachant pertinemment à quoi il se livrait, Mitsumi décida pour de bon d'y mettre fin. Elle se leva de son bureau, la posture droite et la mine déterminée. La porte de la chambre de Tetsuya s'ouvrit à la volée et Mitsumi perdit alors son calme :

— Tetsuya ! Je n'en peux plus de tout ça ! Tu deviens vraiment dépendant ! Donne-moi ça ! Je te le confisque !

— Non ! Non, attends maman ! Faut pas que j'arrête maintenant ! Sinon c'est foutu !

— Je ne veux pas savoir ! Ces trucs moldus t'ont rendu fous ! Tu te rends compte si tu deviens un mage noir à cause de ça ?! À cause d'enfantillages qui ont fait de toi un sorcier détraqué !

— Mais attends, Haha-ue ! Il a un Dracolosse niveau 62 ! Il est trop dur à battre ! Juste ça, et j'ai battu la ligue !


	5. Les oeufs crus

**TEXTE 5**

 **Les oeufs crus**

* * *

— Tu pourras t'occuper du petit ?

La question était fort simple. Pour Kenneth Campbell, cette perspective était bien plus effrayante. Le départ de sa femme était peut-être plus un traumatisme pour lui que pour son fils. Et pourtant, le petit Leeroy avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps en voyant sa maman partir quelques jours pour des raisons professionnelles, qu'il n'était pas encore en mesure de comprendre. A ses yeux, et malgré les explications maint fois réexpliquées, sa maman l'avait abandonnée et était partie vivre ailleurs. Pour Kenneth Campbell, cela semblait être du même acabit !  
Il avait tellement eu l'habitude, avec les années, de se reposer sur sa femme qu'il n'avait jamais eu conscience de toutes les tâches qu'elle accomplissait au quotidien. Surtout quand il s'agissait du petit Leeroy, qui n'était pas encore pleinement autonome du haut de ses six ans.  
Faire la cuisine avait déjà été une première grande étape. Bien qu'au bout de trois repas, le petit Leeroy ne commence à se plaindre :

— Papa ? Pourquoi on ne mange que des œufs crus ? Eh bah maman, d'abord, elle prépare des choses et du bon !

Vexé, Kenneth avait tenté de faire cuire un œuf à la bougie. Mais malgré sa fierté et son espoir, Leeroy l'avait recraché aussitôt en le goûtant.

— Mais fais comme maman ! lui conseilla le petit Leeroy, conciliant, mais à l'estomac réclamant pitance raisonnable. Utilise la magie avec la baguette magique !

Ce moyen fit trembler Kenneth. Il savait depuis le départ que sa répartition à Poufsouffle lors de ses jeunes années n'avait pas été anodine. Et le fait d'être ressorti de l'établissement avec un seul ASPIC avec mention « Acceptable » en poche non plus ! Sous l'insistance de son fils unique, il tenta donc de faire cuire les œufs avec un sort qu'il rechercha pendant deux heures dans un manuel. L'essai se solda d'un échec cuisant ; l'œuf explosa dans une détonation assourdissante, comme si on avait placé une énorme bombe dans ce si petit objet. Les murs de la cuisine dégoulinaient d'albumine. Mais le petit Leeroy, ses cheveux aux reflets roux recouverts de jaune, préféra en rire, amusé.  
Alors, Kenneth se résolut à lui donner des biscuits pour les repas suivants.

Il se rendit compte très rapidement que la vie d'un parent, consacré à son enfant, n'était pas de tout repos ! Chaque fois qu'il détournait le regard, Leeroy disparaissait dans la nature. Paniqué, du fait que les Noirs des Hébrides rôdaient dans le marécage adjacent, Kenneth courait dans tous les sens pour le retrouver. Un après-midi, il parcourut toutes les plaines sur son balai, persuadé que son fils avait déjà été croqué par un dragon, alors qu'en réalité, Leeroy ricanait de son tour, jouant à cache-cache dans le placard de sa chambre.

Mais la plus grande aventure de Kenneth Campbell fut lorsque vint le moment tant redouté où Leeroy dut se laver. Car les sorciers ne connaissant pas l'existence du shampooing, tel qu'il était commercialisé chez les moldus, ils devaient se nettoyer les cheveux à l'aide d'onguents ou de sortilèges prévus à cet usage. Et, comble du malheur de Kenneth, les étagères ne comportaient plus de cataplasme pour lui permettre de laver les cheveux de son fils. Il pria dans un premier temps que ce dernier ne remarque pas qu'il reportait cet instant fatidique.

— Papa, c'est quand que tu me laves les cheveux ? demanda Leeroy dans la baignoire, alors que son père, accroupi à l'extérieur, le frottait.  
— Euh, plus tard.  
— Il faut pas qu'on oublie. Maman dit que c'est important ! Et puis mardi, c'est le jour des cheveux, comme elle dit !  
— Enfin, ce n'est pas si grave si on ne les lave que jeudi, hein ? Qu'en dis-tu ? Ça serait la grande aventure !  
— Non ! C'est le mardi ! Et maman a dit que si je ne me lave pas les cheveux, je vais avoir des mini-chimères qui vont grandir sur ma tête et qui vont me les manger ! En plus, je crois que j'ai encore de l'œuf d'hier !  
— Mais non, mais non, je t'assure ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde si tu les laves que jeudi. Et je suis sûr que les mini-chimères, c'est juste pour te faire peur, rien d'autre ! D'accord ? On attend maman.  
— Je ne veux pas !

Leeroy avait haussé la voix, plus aigüe.

— Et puis j'aime bien quand même elle fait de la mousse bleue sur ma tête ! Et qu'elle la fait voler ! Surtout quand ça fait des formes de bateaux ! C'est trop drôle !  
— Oui, ben, je ne suis pas maman !  
— Essaie quand même, papa ! Je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver !

L'enthousiasme et la confiance de son fils le réconforta. Cependant, c'est avec beaucoup d'incertitudes qu'il sortit sa baguette magique, responsable de bien des accidents, de sa poche.

— Tu es sûr ?  
— Oui, papa, oui ! s'excita le petit Leeroy. Et c'est pas grave si elle n'est pas bleue ! Ou si elle ne fait pas des bateaux !  
— Bon, hmm. Tu sais c'est quoi la formule, alors ? Tu as dû entendre maman la dire pas mal de fois !  
— Oui ! C'est _Spumam_ !  
— C'est tout ?

Leeroy hocha la tête, prêt à le voir accomplir des miracles. Kenneth se racla la gorge et braqua sa baguette vers la tête de son fils, peu confiant. Il dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de trouver le courage de prononcer la formule innocente qu'il craignait tant :

— _Spumam_.

Presque à son plus grand soulagement, rien ne se produisit. Il n'aurait sûrement pas supporté que la tête de son fils explose inopinément sous ses yeux ! Déçu, le petit Leeroy déplora alors :

— Zut, ça n-n-n-n'a pas m-m-mar-marché !

Choqué par les mots qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche, Leeroy se plaqua les mains dessus et commença à fondre en larmes sous le regard désemparé de son père, qui en avait lâché sa baguette, tombée dans le bain.

— P-p-pourquoi je-je parle comme ça, p-p-pa-papa ! larmoya Leeroy.

Paniqué au possible à cause de la bêtise qu'il avait causé, Kenneth Campbell s'empressa de sortir Leeroy de l'eau et de le sécher avec des serviettes, tandis que ce dernier continuait de hurler, terrifié par son bégaiement. Et portant le petit dans ses bras, Kenneth courut chez leur voisine sorcière, bien plus doué qu'il ne l'était – bien que cela n'était en soi pas un immense exploit – dans l'espoir qu'elle rétablisse le langage de Leeroy.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Enora Campbell décida de rentrer au foyer. Qu'elle retrouva désert. Montant à la salle de bains, elle découvrit la baignoire remplie d'eau tiède, avec la baguette de son mari au fond de cette dernière. Cette trouvaille l'affola à son tour et elle se précipita à son tour chez la voisine pour savoir si elle savait ce qu'il s'était produit.

Elle retrouva là son époux et son fils, qui avait ravalé ses larmes, mais qui n'osait ouvrir la bouche. La vieille sorcière était formelle : le sortilège était irréversible. Ils pouvaient bien se rendre à Ste Mangouste, mais elle doutait que même les plus grands guérisseurs puissent y faire quelque chose. Leeroy resterait un bègue toute sa vie.

Cette erreur fit terriblement culpabiliser Kenneth, et cela, des années durant. Même lorsque son fils grandit, il refusait de répondre à ses requêtes dès qu'il s'agissait de magie. Il était hors de question que Leeroy fasse à nouveau les frais de sa magie non maîtrisée. Oui, son fils devait horriblement le détester. Et lui nourrissait une culpabilité sans fin, qui le suivrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.  
Jusqu'au jour où Leeroy fêta ses seize ans, la dernière année avant sa majorité. L'adolescent attendit que sa mère se rende en cuisine pour partager quelques mots avec son père.

— P-p-papa ?  
— Oui, fiston ?  
— Tu te sou-souviens ce j-jour où tu-tu-tu m'as d-donné le bain ?  
— Comment pourrais-je l'oublier, grinça Kenneth.

Il répliqua en avalant une grande gorgée de vin. Leeroy lui sourit, sincère :

— Je ne t'en ai ja-jamais voulu, t-tu sais ? Tu voulais p-p-prendre soin de m-m-moi. C'était le p-p-principal. Tu voulais f-f-faire de ton-ton mieux. Être un p-p-père. Je t'en aurais p-p-plus voulu si tu m'avais né-négligé. Tu as agi c-comme un père, oui. Alors j-je ne v-v-vois pas c-c-co-comment je p-pourrais t'en vouloir. C-c-ca n'a pas é-été facile au déb-début, j'admets. Mais fi-fi-finalement, je m'y suis ha-habitué. Et ça m-m-me rend unique. P-p-p-peut-être que sans ça, je n'au-n'aurais pas été envoyé à Pa-Pa-Papillombre. Et ça, p-p-par contre, je l'aurai re-regretté. J'espère qu'un j-jour, tu t-t-te rap-rappelleras de t-t-tout ça et que t-tu arrêteras de cu-cu-culpabiliser.

Sa déclaration toucha Kenneth qui esquissa un sourire. Et leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée de l'énorme gâteau d'anniversaire réservé pour l'événement.


	6. Décalage

**TEXTE 6**

 **Décalage**

* * *

— Fini !

D'un geste brusque et victorieux, Kate referma son manuel de sortilèges sur laquelle elle avait planché toute la soirée. Le mois de juin était marqué par de profonds paradoxes, dont le plus évident était le dilemme suivant : sortir profiter du bon temps et des amis ou s'assurer une bonne note aux examens en travaillant de manière efficace et régulière. A contrecœur, se pensant raisonnable, Kate avait opté pour la seconde option.  
L'ambiance de la salle commune des Papillombre était bien calme, ce soir-là. La plupart des élèves profitaient de la soirée dans leur chambre, à l'exception de Tetsuya et Nestor, qui partageaient une partie d'échecs version sorcier, chacun assis dans un pouf violet, près du feu incrusté dans les pierres du carrelage. Les premières scènes du style n'avaient pas manqué d'étonner leurs camarades, tant la situation leur paraissait singulière ; Tetsuya, l'enthousiasme, et Nestor, l'éternel grognon. Qui aurait pu croire que ces deux-là termineraient leurs soirées tous les deux autour d'un plateau en damier. Au bout du compte, la surprise de Kate fut balayée par la logique de complémentarité de leurs deux caractères, car tous les deux partageaient un point commun : le goût de la stratégie.  
Kate s'étira à la manière d'un chat sur sa chaise, cependant, un élément perturbateur vint déranger son instant de détente après un tel labeur : Teffie déboula dans la salle commune d'un pas rapide et déterminé, annonciateur d'une annonce qui n'allait sûrement pas lui plaire. Ou bien d'une réclamation gratinée d'insultes. Les mains de la jeune Papillombre se plaquèrent avec violence sur la table de travail de son aînée, qui sursauta sur sa chaise, de peur de recevoir une gifle.

— C'est l'anniversaire de Rose, bordel !

Kate calma les battements erratiques de son cœur paniqué, encore surprise qu'une voix aussi puissance puisse jaillir aussi fragile d'apparence que Teffie, tandis que les deux garçons avaient interrompus leur partie pour écouter l'échange. Même les pièces d'échec avaient pivoté sur leurs socles pour observer la scène d'un air curieux.

— Tu étais obligée de me le dire comme ça ?  
— On a loupé son anniversaire ! répéta Teffie, furieuse.  
— Comment voulais-tu qu'on sache, intervint Nestor. Elle ne nous l'a jamais dit.  
— C'est quand même triste qu'on ne fête pas l'anniversaire d'un Papillombre ! regretta Tetsuya. Ça devrait être un super événement !  
— Comment tu le sais, d'ailleurs ? s'intéressa Kate.  
— Je l'ai trouvé dans ses lettres. Ses parents lui en ont envoyé une pour le lui fêter.  
— Attends… tu fouilles dans les lettres de Rose ?!  
— Je considère qu'en chambre commune, le matériel est commun ! Même si elle ne semble pas beaucoup appliquer la réciproque, je l'admets ! commenta Teffie en haussant les épaules, sur ses grandes boucles blondes.  
— Ravie de ne pas partager ma chambre avec toi, alors ! répliqua Kate en se levant, son livre sous le bras.

Les deux garçons s'étaient levés pour les rejoindre.

— Alors, on organise la fête ? proposa Tetsuya, toujours branché sur cette idée. Ça serait sur un jour de décalage, mais ce n'est pas très grave !  
— Ah ? Tu auras des cadeaux d'ici demain ? lui fit remarquer Nestor.  
— C'est l'intention qui compte !  
— En plus, on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle aime ou pas, Rose… Même si elle parle beaucoup, elle reste très mystérieuse. Elle n'est pas vraiment comme nous…  
— Tu n'es pas vraiment comme nous non plus, face de boule de neige !  
— Nestor, Teffie, ça ne sert à rien de vous exciter sur un débat aussi stupide, les tempéra Kate. Nous sommes tous différents ici. C'est pour ça qu'on est à Papillombre, d'ailleurs. Rose n'est pas plus étrange que moi ou que vous.

Teffie écarquilla de grands yeux.

— Rose ? Pas étrange ?

Elle commença alors à énumérer sur ses doigts :

— Elle se met de la crème sur les orteils avant d'aller se coucher. Elle caresse trois fois les poignées de porte avant d'entrer dans une salle de classe en croyant que ça lui évitera d'être interrogée. Elle a déjà fait un classement des morts les moins enviables, et là-dedans figurait « mourir noyé dans les toilettes du ministère pour dysfonctionnement de la tuyauterie ». Elle a dessiné un ours jouant du banjo avec un fez sur la tête avec des pistils de Moly pendant un cours de biologie. Mais à côté de tout ça, le meilleur, ça reste quand elle fait la momie avec ses draps, chaque dimanche soir, pour espérer se réincarner en un animal pour la nouvelle semaine.  
— Elle est… un peu marginale.  
— Un peu ?!  
— Bref, là n'est pas la question. Tetsuya a raison. C'est une Papillombre, il faut dignement lui fêter son anniversaire. D'ailleurs, tu ne serais pas venue me voir si tu ne le voulais pas non plus. Bon. Je vous propose la chose suivante. Demain, lever aux aurores.  
— Quoi ?! Mais c'est dimanche demain !  
— Tu n'as pas le choix, Nestor, le coupa Teffie.  
— Ou sinon, quoi ?  
— Je te ferai avaler les bougies du gâteau de Rose. Encore allumées.  
— On n'aura pas le temps pour un gâteau.  
— Les chouquettes du petit-déjeuner pourraient faire l'affaire !  
— Excellente suggestion, Tetsuya. Je m'occupe de trouver des bougies ! Si j'arrive à trouver Juffbiggles dans la soirée, il en aura sûrement à me fournir. Prévenez les autres. Et toi, Teffie, tu es chargée de retenir Rose le matin, jusqu'à ce que tout soit prêt. C'est tout bon ?

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les préparatifs allèrent bon train. Les Papillombre érigèrent une véritable pièce montée avec les chouquettes, que Tetsuya eut bien du mal à transporter de manière discrète depuis la Grande Salle – cela avait bien fait rire une groupe de Serdaigle qui l'avait vu se balader avec un chaudron rempli de viennoiseries dans le couloir –, et y placèrent treize bougies.

— Bravo Kate !  
— Euh… pourquoi, Nestor ?  
— Avec ta maladresse, j'aurais parié que tu aurais mis feu aux chouquettes.  
— Aha, très drôle.  
— Il dit ça p-p-parce qu'il a mis f-f-feu à sa ta-table de chevet l'autre soir en es-essayant d'a-d'allumer s-s-s-son cierge ! rétorqua Leeroy, amusé.

Nestor se renfrogna, jusqu'à ce que tous se redressent quand Teffie accompagna Rose, qui se frottait les yeux en bâillant.

— Joyeux anniversaire, Rose ! s'exclamèrent en chœur les six autres Papillombre.

Les yeux de l'adolescentes encore en pyjama mauve s'illuminèrent de mille étoiles.

— Des chouquettes dans la salle commune ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est le service tout compris, dans cette maison ! Tellement cool !

Rose se rua sur la pièce montée et attrapa une pâtisserie qu'elle enfourna sans procès.

— Euh… au moins, on a bien pensé, avec les chouquettes, observa Tetsuya, presque blasé.  
— Tou as toujours des idées dou génie ! se moqua Eibhlin.

Kate, plus compréhensive, s'approcha de Rose et lui sourit en lui désignant les petites flammes qui agrémentaient la montagne de chouquette.

— Tu ne veux pas souffler tes bougies ?  
— C'était hier mon anniversaire !  
— Oui, on sait… Mais on a oublié ! On est désolés ! C'est pour se faire pardonner !

Rose haussa les épaules, tout sourire, reprenant une deuxième chouquette.

— Oh, je ne vous en veux pas ! Je n'aime pas spécialement fêter mon anniversaire.  
— Ah bon ?

Kate avait posé cette question alors qu'elle nourrissait ce sentiment commun, associant son anniversaire à la triste date de la bataille dans la cave de Graveson. Peut-être que la date d'anniversaire de Rose concordait également avec un événement fâcheux.

— Ça me fait penser que je vais vieillir. Pour l'instant, ça va ! Mais dans dix ans… Un jour, je serai obligée d'être une adulte. Tu sais, les choses, comme les responsabilités. Beuh. C'est horrible ça. Avec les cafards et l'huile pour graisser les vélo. Je n'ai pas envie d'être adulte. Treize ans, encore, c'est pas trop mal, mais j'aimerais toujours avoir treize ans. Pour pas que l'on remarque que oui… je suis en décalage avec tout le monde. Tiens. « Décalage ». Ça ferait presque « Décale-âge ». Ça serait un beau nom pour une potion qui permettrait de garder l'âge qu'on veut ! Resterait plus qu'à l'inventer et je l'achèterai !

Pendant son discours, Rose avait pioché sept autres chouquettes qu'elle porta dans ses bras et en plaça une sixième entre ses dents en reprenant le chemin des dortoirs.

— Sur ce, je vais me recoucher. C'est dimanche ! Trop cool, les chouquettes ! J'adore ça. Avec le chocolat liégeois et les flageolets !

Les Papillombre la regardèrent avec de grands yeux alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Ça, il n'y avait pas à débattre là-dessus. Rose resterait éternellement en décalage avec les autres, mais cela lui seyait bien !


	7. Leur rivalité

**TEXTE 7**

 **Leur rivalité**

* * *

Pour chaque fille, l'un des rituels immanquable du matin consiste à se regarder dans la glace, afin de guetter l'apparition de boutons à camoufler, de mieux guider la pointe du crayon dans l'optique de mettre les yeux en valeur, ou encore de déplorer sa mine matinale, avec les cheveux en pétard et emmêlés. Les plus appliquées peignaient une véritable œuvre d'art sur leur visage par l'intermédiaire de cette toile vitrée qu'était leur miroir. Il leur renvoyait ce qu'elles étaient, mais aussi celles qu'elles voulaient devenir, celles qu'elles voulaient paraître.

Pour Teffie, le miroir n'avait tant cette même signification. Chaque fois qu'elle passait devant, elle s'attardait à peine sur son reflet, injuriant chaque fois quelques mèches de cheveux bouclées qui s'étaient coincées dans sa chaîne. Mais à son âge, Teffie ne prêtait guère d'attention à son apparence, d'autant plus qu'elle était privilégiée au naturel.  
Quelquefois, quand elle s'y attardait, le miroir lui renvoyait ses deux personnalités.  
Il y avait cette Teffie angélique. La petite blonde aux joues rosies et aux grands yeux noisette. Les petites tâches de rousseurs discrètes qui parsemaient son nez arrondies. Ses petites lèvres arrondies fendues en un sourire juste appuyé faisaient craquer tous les adultes qu'elle croisait. Ses parents n'y faisant pas exception. Combien d'avantages avait-elle reçu grâce à cette expression qui lui avait permis d'être autre chose que la cadette d'une fratrie de quatre.  
Puis, au fond de ses pupilles, on distinguait la Teffie plus malicieuse, celle qui nourrissait de grandes ambitions, qui bouillonnait d'insultes plus créatives les unes que les autres. Son reflet ne renvoyait que peu cet aspect explosif. Mais elle s'en contentait. Car les autres, les Papillombre, savaient celle que renfermait cet habitable recouvert d'artifices trompeurs. Et c'était pour tout cela qu'ils l'appréciaient. Non pas pour ses boucles d'or, ni pour ses yeux de biche, ni pour sa gueule d'ange avec ce petit menton arrondi. Mais pour son tempérament de feu.  
Alors, chaque matin, Teffie passait devant le miroir en pouffant, dessinant parfois des visages comportant tous types d'expressions lorsque Rose laissait sa boîte de pastels ouverte sur le bureau.

En grandissant, la relation entre Teffie et le miroir évolua. Elle n'était désormais plus une simple fillette comme les autres, mais une adolescente. Bien qu'elle sache ardemment se défendre contre les railleries de ses comparses féminines, qui la comparaient allègrement à un troll au vu de l'étalage de son vocabulaire fleuri, ces remarques incessantes l'avaient obligée à porter un autre regard sur son corps, sur l'image qu'elle renvoyait. Alors, quelquefois, elle rehaussait son teint ou mettait la courbe de ses yeux en valeur d'un petit coup discret de noir. Elle n'en était pas encore à peinturlurer ses lèvres ou à les faire briller. Elle ne voulait pas être comme sa sœur, qui se comportait comme la dernière des dévergondées naïves. Oui. Suzanna la dégoûtait. Et pourtant, son reflet la renvoyait, à elle.  
Elle n'y pouvait rien. La génétique est parfois une grande farceuse, surtout quand il s'agit d'associer à ce point les morphologies de deux sœurs aux caractères si opposés. Mais le temps passait et plus Teffie ressemblait à Suzanna. A tel point qu'elle renia le miroir de nouveau, comme lors de ces heures enfantines. Non, elle refusait que ce miroir lui fasse la remarque chaque matin, comme le faisaient déjà tant d'autres. Non, Teffie ne deviendrait pas une fille facile, au rire niais et aux mœurs plus que discutables. Elle était bien plus que ça. Elle restait une fille qui se respectait, à défaut de respecter autrui, certes ! Mais c'était le principal. Indéniablement, Teffie rêvait d'être reconnue comme un être unique. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être rattachée à quiconque. Et surtout pas à sa sœur qui lui faisait tellement honte.  
Alors, chaque matin, Teffie prenait le chemin des cours en dédiant le plus beau des doigts d'honneur à son miroir. Elle refusait de se plier à ses diktats ou ses réclamations.

En vieillissant, la relation entre Teffie et le miroir évolua. Encore. Elle n'était désormais plus une adolescente, mais presque une adulte. Elle avait abandonné le miroir de Poudlard, au beau cadre doré et sophistiqué, incrusté dans le mur de sa chambre étudiante. Désormais, elle n'avait plus qu'à sa disposition ce petit miroir ridicule, ébréché sur un coin, qui reposait sur la vieille commode de son appartement. Il avait vite tendance à attraper la poussière, à tel point qu'il ne reflétait plus la lumière. Teffie ne la retirait qu'à quelques rares occasions, lorsqu'elle devait soigner son apparence, pour quelques soirées ou concerts. Elle avait appris avec le temps que les minutes qu'elle passait à s'embellir était bien plus précieuses que beaucoup se l'imaginaient. C'était chaque jour quinze minutes d'économisée. Quinze minutes pour peut-être passer plus de temps avec un ami. Avec un être aimé.  
Puis, un jour, alors que l'ennui et ma mélancolie avaient eu raison d'elle, en une après-midi pluvieuse d'avril, Teffie décida de se réconcilier avec lui. D'écouter ce que le miroir avait à lui confesser. Elle prit place sur son lit, les jambes en tailleur, et effaça d'une paume lente la poussière et découvrit avec affliction son visage. Sur lequel transparaissait encore certaines traces de son passé. Un peu de cette tête d'ange. Un peu de ces yeux diaboliques. Un peu de cet air rebelle.  
Beaucoup auraient dit de Teffie qu'elle était encore une fille magnifique et séduisante. Un regard suffisait à dévaster bien des hommes. A éveiller les jalousies de bien des femmes. Même la Gazette, qui commentait quelques fois ses prestations sur scène, ne cessait de souligner ses charmes physiques. Certains l'avaient même définie comme la femme parfaite. Indépendante, ambitieuse, pleine de caractère.  
Mais dans ce miroir pathétique et délaissé, ce jour d'avril, Teffie n'aperçut que le reflet d'une femme seule. Oui. La solitude lui sautait à la gorge. Ses yeux portaient encore le poids de ses paupières gonflées de larmes. Ses lèvres ne parvenaient plus à esquisser le moindre sourire. Ses joues avaient perdues leur teint rosé, qu'elle était obligée de reproduire avec du maquillage. Les taches de rousseur s'en étaient allées, comme les étoiles de bonheur s'étaient éteintes une à une dans son esprit.  
Sa famille lui manquait. Oui, les Papillombre lui manquaient. Il lui manquait.  
Toute sa vie durant, elle avait insulté ce miroir. Et ce jour-là, le miroir se riait d'elle, dans une vengeance bien méritée. Seule, enfermée dans cette vie misérable qui ne reflétait pas la personne qu'elle était réellement.  
Dans une rage sans nom, Teffie jeta le miroir contre le mur en face d'elle et son ennemi juré explosa dans une pluie de morceaux chatoyants. Superstitieuse comme elle était, Rose aurait hurlé. Teffie ne l'était pas. Et si elle avait nourri ne serait-ce qu'une once de croyance pour ces légendes, elle était persuadée qu'elle ne pouvait pas être encore plus malheureuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Et si ce geste lui assurait une fin terrible, Teffie priait pour que cela soit rapide. Afin qu'elle puisse le rejoindre.  
Elle se recroquevilla, ses genoux serrés contre sa poitrine, pour contenir les sursauts de ses nouveaux pleurs. Rien ne pouvait la tirer de là.  
Si ce n'était cette inspiration mystérieuse. Comme un coup de vent. Teffie crut d'abord à une illusion. Une trouée devait causer un courant d'air. Mais celui-là était bien trop fort pour être naturel, bien trop sifflant. Suspicieuse, Teffie redressa la tête, sans essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage terne et désaimé, celui que lui avait montré son miroir.  
Le cadre de la fenêtre en bois se mit alors à vibrer, obligeant Teffie à se lever en titubant. Le frisson qui la parcourut éveilla une tendre chaleur dans son cœur, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la vitre. Et c'est alors, dans le reflet transparent qu'elle crut reconnaître ses yeux. Ses yeux à lui. Elle stoppa net son pas, tremblante. Avant de se retrouver face à son propre visage. Et derrière, la rue animée du Chemin de Traverse.  
Teffie sourit en comprenant le message. Son miroir avait eu tout faux, fieffé menteur. Il n'avait cessé de lui renvoyer son reflet, de la plaquer au passé et aux traces que ce dernier avait laissé. Mais désormais, elle devait voir bien au-delà, voir la vie au travers de son reflet. Elle devait aller de l'avant. Trouver dans son image les rêves d'un avenir meilleur. Et elle n'était pas seule pour le chercher et se l'approprier…


	8. Opposés

**TEXTE 7**

 **Opposés**

* * *

Quelles que soient les circonstances, Tetsuya était de ceux qui parvenaient à trouver la moindre parcelle positive et à s'en extasier, la désignant au monde entier. Des joies incomprises, mais qui semblait le faire vivre. Alors, il laissait résonner son rire clair à chaque occasion.  
Eibhlin s'en fatiguait. Mais elle ne disait jamais rien.

À l'inverse, Eibhlin trouvait toujours les opportunités pour râler. Pour faire entendre son opinion, dans la simple idée qu'elle devait s'opposer, se confronter à tout. Elle vivait dans la contradiction, le rejet-même de toute forme d'autorité. Mais pour autant, elle ne se laissait jamais envahir par le chaos, tout devait être sans faille.  
Tetsuya n'avait jamais aimé ce cadre strict, basé sur l'autorité. Mais il n'en avait pas soufflé mot.

En classe, dès qu'un enseignant posait une question, Tetsuya bondissait sur sa chaise pour espérer avoir sa chance, connaissant tout sur tout. Manquant souvent de se prendre son bras dans la figure, Eibhlin avait appris, à force d'expérience, qu'il fallait mieux être son voisin de gauche. Mais elle ne le lui avait jamais reproché.

À l'inverse, les points débités à Papillombre, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas du fait de Teffie, étaient souvent la cause du comportement effronté d'Eibhlin, qui se refusait toute sorte de réponse orale, si ce n'était pas des répliques railleuses. Tetsuya avait toujours passé l'éponge sur son insolence.

Tetsuya aimait être matinal.  
Eibhlin préférait paresser dans son lit.

Tetsuya avait toujours été appliqué dans ses devoirs.  
Eibhlin les bâclait lorsqu'elle se donnait la peine de les faire.

Tetsuya avait le sens de l'honneur.  
Pour Eibhlin, c'était « à la guerre comme à la guerre ».

Tetsuya, gardien, aimait cette stabilité sur le terrain de Quidditch.  
Eibhlin, attrapeuse, adorait sentir cette vitesse vertigineuse la prendre par les tripes.

Tetsuya avait parfois du mal avec l'accent d'Eibhlin.  
Eibhlin avait parfois du mal avec la culture de Tetsuya.

Quand Eibhlin allait s'attaquer à des aînés mal intentionnés qui se moquaient de lui, fonçant tête la première, Tetsuya l'admirait pour son audace, pour son caractère de feu.  
Quand Tetsuya parvenait à déjouer les protections de Poudlard pour partager avec elle ses découvertes moldues, CDs et autres films, Eibhlin était impressionnée par son intellect, son ouverture d'esprit.

Mais jamais l'un et l'autre ne se le dirent. Ces choses qu'ils détestaient, ces choses qu'ils constataient, ces choses qu'ils aimaient. Une relation faite de silences. Une amitié construite autour de leur mutisme réciproque.

Sauf un jour. Où la barrière manqua d'être franchie. Ce soir-là où Eibhlin demanda à Tetsuya de veiller un peu avec elle dans le canapé de la salle commune afin qu'il l'aide à fignoler son devoir de potions. Et alors qu'elle lui expliquait en détails la démarche de préparation de son chaudron, Tetsuya l'observait parler. Sans réellement écouter ce qu'elle lui racontait. Il contemplait son profil. Ses tresses rousses qu'elle secouait dans tous les sens avec ses mouvements brusques de la tête. Ses expressions qui se succédaient sur son visage pâle, parsemé de taches de rousseur, témoignant de ses talents d'actrice en quelques faciès. Elle incarnait une beauté sauvage et inaccessible, comme la bête échappant à tous les pièges.  
Puis, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il ne prenait pas en compte ce qu'elle lui commentait, elle cessa net tout mouvement, mais feignit un sourire.

— Tou t'es faït pétrifier ?

Tetsuya entrouvrit les lèvres, le cœur battant.

— Je...

Eibhlin fronça les sourcils. Peut-être allait-il enfin... ?

— Non, rien, oublie. Je suis un peu fatigué. Oui, et donc, quand tu mélanges les poils de Veaudelune...


	9. Le complot

**TEXTE 8**

 **Le complot**

* * *

« Eh. Ça te dirait d'aller te promener ? »

Si elle avait entendu cette proposition quatre années en arrière, Kate se serait très certainement évanouie. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, cela lui paraissait naturel. Griffin Gale lui proposait une petite sortie dans le parc. Mais pas n'importe quelle sortie. Une sortie en amoureux.  
L'événement n'avait peut-être rien de spécial, mais pour deux tourtereaux trop craintifs d'être surpris en public – fort probablement pour éviter les représailles des soupirantes du Gryffondor populaire – ce jour était à marquer d'une pierre blanche. D'autant plus que Griffin avait profité du premier jour du printemps pour le lui soumettre.  
Même si dans son cœur, un singe hyperactif s'excitait dans tous sens en hurlant d'une exaltation peu commune, Kate haussa les épaules et se contenta de sourire :

— Pourquoi pas !

Ils durent parcourir bien cent mètres avant que l'un des deux ne prenne l'initiative d'attraper la main de l'autre. Kate en rougit. Elle la tenait enfin, sa promenade romantique, sur les berges du Lac Noir. Enfin, cela, c'était sans escompter un autre paramètre…  
Au loin, ils virent un petit bonhomme s'approcher, un garçon que Kate connaissait bien. Armé de jumelles étranges, la sangle lui barrant l'arrière de la tête, Leeroy avait de quoi attirer les questions. Il camoufla à peine son sourire en les croisant.

— Sa-sa-salut, K-Kate !  
— Hey Leeroy, marmonna Kate, articulant à peine tant elle fut gênée par cette rencontre impromptue. Que fais-tu là ?  
— Je v-v-vais re-regarder si le ca-ca-calamar géant est là aujourd'hui !  
— Le caca-lamar géant ? s'étonna Griffin que le bégayement du petit Papillombre amusait.  
— Je-Je profite du b-b-b-beau t-temps ! Et je vois que v-v-vous au-aussi ! C'est b-bien !  
— Merci Leeroy. J'espère que tu le trouveras alors !  
— M-m-merci ! Vous au-aussi !

Les derniers mots étaient sortis tous seuls, pourtant, ils suffirent à semer le doute dans l'esprit de Kate.

— Il est vraiment bizarre, ce môme, lui glissa son petit ami tandis que Leeroy s'éloignait.  
— Leeroy est extrêmement gentil. Certainement le garçon le plus doux de toute l'école… Mais va savoir, il a toujours été obsédé par cette histoire de calamar géant depuis qu'il a posé le pied ici !  
— C'est ce que je dis. Dans votre maison, vous êtes tous des bizarres !  
— Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire !

C'est à ce moment précis que débarqua Teffie, un énorme sac en toile chargé sur le dos. Cela étonna davantage son aînée.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu portes ?! demanda Kate quand Teffie passa à leur hauteur.  
— Le corps d'une petite pute que j'ai démembrée à la faucille parce qu'elle m'a traitée de troll acnéique ?

La phrase avait été lancée avec tellement de naturel que Kate et Griffin en avait pâli. La cadette de Suzanna n'avait décidemment de commun avec elle que le physique ! Puis, Teffie ricana en observant leurs faces décomposées :

— Je dois juste ramener de vieilles bottes à Hagrid. Ce gros lourdaud nous en a prêté, à moi et à Rose, parce que les nôtres se sont faites rongées par ses Jackalopes ! Mais bon… du cuir de dragon polaire de Laponie, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de moins épais ! Et de moins lourd ! J'hésite à les garder. Des fois que je veuille castrer Nestor, un jour où il se plaindra. Je suis que ses bottes peuvent faire l'affaire !  
— Je vois…  
— Allez ! A plus, les minus !

Sur cette injective, Teffie reprit son chemin. Kate crut enfin qu'elle allait respirer, quand arriva Eibhlin. Elle portait son balai sur son épaule.

— Euh. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! lui lança Kate. Il n'y a pas d'entraînement aujourd'hui !  
— J'aï pas le droït de m'entraïner seule ?  
— Si, mais…  
— Aye ! La capitaïne a pris la grosse tête ! On pourra l'évider pour en faïre oune citrouille d'Halloween, bientôt !  
— Mais non, je…  
— Ti copain, loui, il doït savoïr que l'entraïnement, c'est essentiel ! N'est-ce pas, Gale !  
— Je. Oui.  
— Tou voïs. Il est d'accord.  
— Mais, Wolffhart t'a donnée une autori…  
— Pas le temps de discoutaïller ! rejeta Eibhlin, en balançant ses tresses en reprenant son chemin. J'aï des matchs à sauver, mi !  
— Mais… qu'est-ce qui leur arrive tous ?

Lui-même déconcerté, Griffin haussa les épaules. Ils eurent à peine parcouru cent mètres supplémentaires, qu'un autre Papillombre les interrompit.

— Les couleurs sont belles aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Non, mais… Rose ! Toi aussi tu es sortie ?! Je vais finir par croire que c'est un complot !  
— Au fait, tu connais les trois plus grands complots de l'histoire ?  
— Ça ne m'intéresse pas ! rétorqua Kate, qui commençait à perdre patience. J'aimerais juste pouvoir me balader avec Griffin, tranquille ! D'accord ? Je… ah ! Désolée ! Ça n'a rien contre toi, Rose !  
— Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude ! la rassura la petite aux cheveux au carré, d'un geste de la main. On m'a déjà dit que j'étais trop bavarde. Tu sais, une fois, quand j'étais petite, il paraît que j'ai battu des records. J'ai répété le même mot pendant cinq heures d'affilée. Ma mère en a tellement eu marre qu'elle m'a jetée un sort pour ne plus avoir à supporter ça !  
— Super histoire, répondit Kate d'un ton impassible, rêvant d'utiliser ce même sortilège. À plus tard, Rose.  
— Techniquement, on se voit au repas de midi, d'ici trente minutes, ça ne va pas faire très tard… !  
— A plus tard, Rose !  
— Tu disais ? glissa Griffin. Pas bizarres ?

Furieuse, Kate en grommelait dans sa barbe. Elle en serra presque la main de Griffin trop fort dans la sienne. Était-ce trop demander, un temps avec son amoureux ?!  
Puis, ce fut au tour de Nestor d'apparaître au détour du chemin. Mais ce dernier ne les interpella pas. Il se contenta d'élargir son rictus, signe d'une certaine satisfaction qui agaça Kate :

— Et toi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?  
— Je vais voir Leeroy. Et son calamar géant.  
— C'est ça. Et moi, je suis la reine d'Angleterre. Tu n'arrêtes de lui répéter que ce calamar n'existe pas.  
— Oui. Justement. Je veux savourer sa déception, déclara le garçon livide au visage impassible et à la voix monocorde. De toute façon, je ne vais pas tarder. Il fait trop froid.  
— Je… ah !

Kate en était tellement sur les nerfs qu'elle entraîna Griffin derrière elle.

— Je les aime bien… mais il me tape sur le système !  
— Une expression moldue ?  
— Oui, pardon, désolée. Juste que… j'aurais préféré apprécier cette balade seule, avec toi.  
— Mais ne t'en fais pas… On peut malgré tout en profiter.

D'un geste délicat, il caressa alors sa joue et pencha son visage au-dessus du sien pour y déposer un baiser salvateur. Ce contact aspira toute colère en Kate, qui se sentit alors fondre en un océan de sensations savoureuses. Jusqu'à ce qu'un toussotement les sortent de leur transe amoureuse. Il y eut un temps de regard, vers Tetsuya. Et cette fois, l'aînée des Papillombre craqua :

— Mais quoi, à la fin ?! hurla-t-elle. C'est un défilé de mode ?! Une mission d'espionnage ?! Vous voulez me ridiculiser ?! Me décrédibiliser ?! Vous allez tout de suite me foutre la paix ! Fais passer le message aux autres, sinon, ça va barder ! Car si mon père sort de taule, je vous promets qu'il vous bottera les fesses sûrement aussi fort qu'il le fait avec des vampires sanguinaires et qu'il vous fera regretter de m'avoir embêtée pendant toute cette après-midi ! Merde à la fin !  
— Euh. C'est juste que vous êtes sur le chemin, en fait.  
— Ah. Oups. Pardon. Voilà.  
— Merci.

Après que Tetsuya soit passé entre les deux amoureux séparés, Kate souffla un grand coup pour se décharger une fois pour toutes de sa colère. Démonstration qui avait pour le moins épaté Griffin.

— Désolée pour ça… murmura-t-elle, embarrassée, les mains sur la taille.  
— Ce n'est rien.  
— Sûr ?  
— Euh oui. Je crois.

Plus loin, les six autres Papillombre s'étaient regroupés derrière des buissons et observaient leur échange gêné.

— Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? demanda Rose.  
— Elle est sur les nerfs, je ne sais pas si cette relation la rend heureuse, répondit Tetusya.  
— Aye. Elle n'est pas épanouie. Faut dire… C'est pas non plous un très bon joueur de Quidditch… ! Elle mérite mieux que ça !  
— De toute façon, ça pue, l'amour, rajouta Nestor.  
— Aïe ! Q-qui m'a éc-écrasé le p-p-p-pied ?!  
— Oups, pardon !  
— De toute façon, s'il lui fait du mal, on s'en chargera, statua Teffie. N'est-ce pas ?

Et les autres répondirent d'un hochement de tête approbateur.


	10. Rescapée

**TEXTE 9**

 **Rescapée**

* * *

Une marche.

Le craquement du bois sous son pied se répercutait dans toute sa jambe. Éveillait dans les muscles de son mollet un frisson d'angoisse, un vestige de ce temps.

Deux marches.

La radio grésillait dans ses oreilles. Encore un autre souvenir. Les voix énuméraient des noms. Ceux des personnes que l'on regrettait déjà. Potterveille n'était plus un synonyme d'espoir depuis longtemps.

Trois marches.

La mine grave de sa mère. Qui peinait à finir son café. Il n'était pas revenu.

Quatre marches.

Papa n'était pas revenu. Il n'avait pas trompé sa mère. Il était peut-être tout simplement mort.

Cinq marches.

Pourtant, son nom n'était pas annoncé. On le gardait, quelque part. Chaque fois, sa mère écoutait. Et elle aussi, le cœur au bout des lèvres.

Six marches.

Possession illégale de baguette. Voilà le motif qui l'avait incriminé. Il avait été prudent, pourtant. Mais pas assez.

Sept marches.

Qu'est-ce qui justifiait cette haine ? Ils étaient les mêmes. Avaient fait les mêmes études. Ses parents n'étaient pas moins des sorciers que les autres. Ils étaient juste nés dans des familles qui leur étaient différentes.

Huit marches.

Charlène ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle était encore trop jeune. Mais son père lui manquait. Assise sur une chaise en bois, elle mâchonnait la patte de son ours en peluche déjà bien molesté par les câlins et les cauchemars de la fillette.

Neuf marches.

Un virage dans l'escalier. Le bois est plus abîmé à cet endroit. Les changements de direction rapide de leurs petits pas. Et les marches de leurs mains sales sur le mur.

Dix marches.

Chaque matin, c'était le même manège depuis deux semaines. Sa mère se levait. Elle paraissait partir au champ de bataille. Elle allait juste travailler. Sans savoir si elle reviendrait.

Onze marches.

Peut-être que le Ministère allait l'épingler, elle aussi. Ça ne serait pas difficile de lui trouver une raison pour l'inculper. Après tout, selon leurs critères, elle aussi détenait une baguette de manière soi-disant illégale.

Douze marches.

Son manteau pesait lourd sur ses épaules. Rose le voyait. La silhouette de dos de sa mère commençait à l'apeurer. Chaque matin, elle craignait que ce ne soit la dernière image qu'elle ne voie d'elle.

Treize marches.

Mais chaque fois, sa mère se retournait avec un sourire. Elle s'approchait de Charlène et se penchait pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Quatorze marches.

« Je reviens ce soir, d'accord ? Soyez sages. »

Quinze marches.

« Et surtout, restez là-haut. Ne descendez pas. Personne ne doit vous voir. »

Seize marches.

« Personne ne doit savoir que vous êtes là… »

Dix-sept marches.

« Je vous aime. »

Dix-huit marches.

Et Rose parvenait à l'étage.

Aujourd'hui, l'endroit avait été réaménagé. Elle y peignait ses toiles colorées l'été. Son père y construisait ses maquettes d'avion, dont certaines étaient accrochées et semblaient planer. La guerre était finie depuis bien longtemps, mais des fantômes hantaient ces lieux. Et chaque fois qu'elle montait à l'étage, Rose se rappelait.

Qu'elle était une rescapée.


	11. Une découverte embarrassante

**TEXTE 10**

 **Une découverte embarrassante**

* * *

C'était un matin comme tout autre matin, dans la salle commune des Papillombre. Toujours levé aux aurores, par question d'habitude, Leeroy était souvent le premier à errer dans la salle commune. Il s'y étirait. Soupirait devant le bazar que ses camarades avaient laissé là. Les plateaux d'échecs de Tetsuya, les pièces encore sorties s'étant endormies sur les cases. Teffie laissait traîner ses chaussures. Shako avait encore oublié son sac sur sa table d'étude. Rachel n'avait pas rangé son livre à la bonne place. Les oreillers et les poufs semblaient avoir volé dans tous les sens.  
Cet endroit avait besoin d'un brin de ménage !  
Quelle courageuse initiative ! Mais Leeroy ne se laissa pas abattre par cette charge qui s'annonçait. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Le fatras reviendrait d'ici deux jours. Mais il savait au moins que Kate l'en féliciterait. Et pour lui, cela signifiait beaucoup. Il voulait la rendre fière de lui. Mériter sa confiance. Avoir un rôle dans cette maison, au sein de cette deuxième famille.  
Le jeune écossais retroussa alors ses manches et sortit sa baguette magique. Ses sortilèges virent à bout des tâches les plus incrustées, comme celle qu'Heather avait laissée là en renversant son chocolat chaud sur le canapé. Il tria les livres par ordre alphabétique. Secoua le tapis.  
Plus loin, la statue de Cliodna l'observait œuvrer avec une tendresse presque maternelle.  
Jusqu'à ce que Leeroy trouve quelque chose sur l'un des poufs, qui attirait son attention. Un petit tas de tissu rouge et chatoyant. Intrigué, il le tâta avec sa baguette magique. Il ne connaissait pas cet habit. Ne l'avait jamais vu sur personne…  
À ce moment-là débarqua Nestor, son voisin de lit. Tous deux partageant la même chambre, il était fréquent que Leeroy réveille son meilleur ami par la même occasion sans le vouloir. Ces jours-là, Nestor était bien plus grognon qu'à l'habitude. Et ce jour-là, il allait être vraiment très grognon…  
Pourtant, Leeroy ne tint pas rigueur du grognement que lui destina son meilleur ami. Il demeurait obnubilé par le morceau de tissu. Cela étonna Nestor à son tour, qui s'approcha :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais planté là ?

Leeroy lui désigna alors le morceau de satin avec sa baguette magique. Nestor en fronça les sourcils. Puis, avec prudence, il l'attrapa par ses rubans et la porta à bout de bras.  
La nuisette écarlate les fit rougir.

— C'est q-q-q-quoi, ç-ça ?!  
— Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique ?!  
— N-non, je… je sais ce-ce que c'est, mais… qu-qu-qu'est-ce que ça fait là ?!

Ils analysèrent ensemble la petite tenue de nuit, non sans embarras.

— Tu cr-crois que ça appartient à u-u-une fille ?  
— Certaines sont trop jeunes ou trop petites pour ça, observa Nestor. Peut-être à Kate ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle l'a abandonnée là ?!  
— Ou à Te-Teffie ?

Immédiatement, Nestor lâcha l'habit comme si ses doigts avaient été en contact avec du fumier.

— Merci pour l'image, crétin !  
— C-c-c-c'était une hypothèse ! Et Rose ?  
— C'est pire encore !  
— Elle est b-b-bien arrivée ici d'une manière ou d'u-d'une autre, q-q-quand même !  
— Je ne veux pas savoir ! Laissons ça ici ! Faisons comme si nous n'avions rien vu.

Nestor poussa Leeroy par les épaules pour le forcer à s'en détacher. Et les deux amis quittèrent l'endroit, encore étourdis par leur découverte. Quand quelques minutes plus tard, une ombre apparut depuis le couloir qui menait au dortoir des filles. Mister Minnows apparut, sa queue en panache bien dressée, signe qu'il avait bien profité de sa longue et belle nuit. Il retrouva avec grande joie son trophée de la veille. Sautant sur le pouf avec agilité, il ramassa la nuisette en satin dans sa gueule et l'emmena autre part, dans un coin de la salle, pour se rouler en boule dedans.

* * *

— Whisper.  
— Oui ?  
— Il faut vraiment que tu surveilles ton chat si tu tiens à le retrouver avec ses quatre pattes.  
— Oh non, pas Mister Minnows. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?  
— Je l'ai vu traîner hier dans nos dortoirs. Il n'a plus le droit ! Ce n'est plus son territoire ! Ce n'est plus ta maison ! Et une de mes nuisettes fétiches a disparu ! Je suis certain que c'est lui ! Il s'en prend toujours à mes affaires ! C'est systématique !  
— Tu accuserais mon chat de vol de chemise de nuit ?! Tu es sérieuse, Maggie ?


	12. La passion de la vitesse

**TEXTE 12**

 **La passion de la vitesse**

* * *

— Quand je serai grande, je jouerai au Quidditch !

Cette phrase, combien de fois les parents d'Eibhlin l'avaient-ils entendue au détour d'un repas de famille, d'une conversation aux champs ou même entre deux chambres. Ça avait été d'ailleurs presque l'un de ses premiers mots : Quidditch. Petite, sa mère lui avait fourré des numéros de la Gazette du Sorcier entre les mains et la petite, fascinée, contemplait les photos animés de ces joueurs. Il n'y avait que ce moyen qui leur permettait de calmer ses grosses crises de colère.

— Oui, ma chérie. Mais il te faudra un balai.

— Alors, je veux un balai !

Elle avait bien tenté d'utiliser celui que son père utilisait pour balayer la cour, mais elle oubliait quelquefois que ce dernier ne partageait pas tout à fait le même monde. À quatre ans, cela suffisait néanmoins à la jeune Eibhlin, qui courait dans les prés à en perdre haleine, le balai entre ses jambes. Parfois elle se les emmêlait, mais elle se relevait et repartait de plus belle sans jamais se plaindre.

— Que veux-tu pour ton anniversaire ? lui demandèrent ses parents à l'aube de ses sept ans.

— Un vrai balai ! réclama-t-elle.

Pourtant, ils ne répondirent pas à sa requête, estimant que cela était encore beaucoup trop dangereux pour elle. Le pire pouvait se produire. Elle pouvait passer par-dessus et se fracasser le crâne ou faire une chute de plusieurs centaines de mètres. Non. Ils se firent mutuellement la promesse d'attendre qu'elle réalise ses premiers cours de vol en balai à Poudlard avant d'oser lui en donner un.

Pour compenser, ils lui offrirent un poney, un brave animal nommé Patsy. Eibhlin le bouda un temps. Il était bien trop gros pour un balai et on ne pouvait pas jouer au Quidditch avec. Pire encore, il ne volait pas ! Quelle déception.

Cependant, elle découvrit des sensations semblables, alors qu'elle chevauchait sur le dos de Patsy. Le vent qui soulevait ses tresses, qui taquinait ses tâches de rousseurs. Ses entrailles qui s'accrochaient entre elles avec la vitesse. Les paupières qu'elle devait plisser pour ne pas assécher ses yeux. L'impression que son corps s'était détaché du sol. Oui… Quelque part, elle commençait à goûter aux premiers plaisirs, aux premières illusions d'un vol sur un balai magique.

Jusqu'au jour où elle trouva dans la vieille remise de la ferme un coffre, alors qu'on l'avait envoyé chercher une conserve. Allongé, poussiéreux, sur lequel étaient clouées les initiales de sa mère en lettres rouillées. Le blason en cuir de Poudlard y était également accroché. Le cœur battant, Eibhlin fit jouer les verrous. Et alors, elle découvrit cette merveille, inhumé précocement dans son linceul. Ce Comète 260 de belle facture. Comment sa mère avait-elle pu lui cacher son existence ?

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Eibhlin s'en empara et courut dans le champ, armée de sa nouvelle possession. Cependant, quand elle l'enjamba et qu'elle tenta de l'utiliser, elle tomba en sautant, sans se rattraper avec ses pieds. L'objet ne lui répondait pas. Ses parents la retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard, alors que la petite pestait à en faire fuir les moutons.

— Un balai est un ami, lui expliqua sa mère. Comme Patsy. Tu dois t'accorder avec lui pour pouvoir voyager ensemble.

Mais plutôt que de le lui enseigner, Mrs O'Cearbhail jugea meilleur de ranger le balai volant, histoire d'éviter tout accident potentiel. Elle savait que cela n'arrêterait pas la pugnacité d'Eibhlin. Un cadenas, en revanche, si.

Quelle fut la colère de la jeune fille quand elle redécouvrit le coffre verrouillée. Elle se sentait dupée. Si ses parents s'évertuaient tant à l'en écarter, c'était que ça valait vraiment le coup !

Elle profita d'une sieste de sa mère pour lui subtiliser sa baguette magique, posée avec innocence sur la table de chevet et Eibhlin se précipita vers l'appentis. Sans savoir comment l'utiliser, elle secoua la baguette devant le cadenas, comme espérant la faire marcher sans formule. Au final, une petite étincelle provoqua une explosion, qui eut raison de la pauvre serrure. Eibhlin en trépignait tellement qu'elle abandonna la baguette de sa mère sur place, par terre, sur le sol bétonné et poussiéreux de la remise.

Elle savait que s'entraîner dans le champ ne lui servirait à rien. Il lui fallait du challenge, quelque chose qui puisse l'obliger à réussi. Elle songea un moment se jeter du haut d'un arbre, mais grimper avec un balai s'avéra être une tâche plus ardue que prévu.

Ce fut alors qu'elle se rappela l'existence de ce pont, de ce point de vue que les touristes fréquentaient parfois durant l'été, en haut du village de Connor's Borrough. Sans perdre de temps, elle s'y rendit, le balai sous le bras. Les chemins de campagnes étaient déserts en ce mois de mars, aussi, elle se félicita de ne croiser personne, obnubilée par la concrétisation des prochains instants.

Le petit pont en bois débouchait sur une plateforme aux rebords de verre ou de murets de pierre. Elle grimpa alors sur les rocailles organisées et plaça le balai entre ses jambes. La vue était si belle, surplombant les verdoyantes collines environnantes et les petits villages fermiers d'Irlande.

Provoquant un déséquilibre, elle se laissa alors tomber, sans songer un instant aux dangers qu'elle encourrait. Car en bas, quinze mètres plus tard l'attendaient des roches et des mousses loin d'être amicales. Cela, pourtant, Eibhlin n'en eut cure. Un sourire était ourlé à ses lèvres. Le vent ascendant de sa chute. Sa respiration qui devenait plus profonde, quand l'air s'engouffrait dans ses poumons. Oui. Toujours, cette sensation de vitesse.

Au dernier moment, alors qu'elle allait se fracasser sur le sol, le balai réagit et effectua une remontée. Se cramponnant au manche, Eibhlin perçut alors dans la pulpe de ses doigts la palpitation magique du bois. Comme si un cœur battait dans ces veinures. Elle ne faisait plus qu'un avec lui…

Enfin, pas tout à fait.

Puisque le balai la trahit quand ils survolèrent une butte et la fit rouler dans l'herbe. Il s'était contenté de la sauver d'une mort certaine, c'était déjà bien suffisant !

Quand les parents d'Eibhlin découvrirent son forfait, ils la punirent pour plusieurs jours et la privèrent de balai jusqu'à son entrée à l'école de sorcellerie. Ils pouvaient bien tout faire.

Mais jamais la passion d'Eibhlin ne s'atténuerait.


End file.
